Sterling Maxwell
"For many years, I have studied human behavior. I have yet to see, even when observing the general public, one without flaws. I was struck by a great epiphany when I came to the conjecture that...greed, racism, murder, and many other iniquities of the galactic population are simply...the nature of the beast. This plight that exists in the galaxy is, in my opinion,perennial. Therefore, the only solution is to decimate the people of the galaxy and soon the problem will be no longer." - Dr. Sterling Maxwell'' '' Doctor Sterling Maxwell was one of the best psychologists of his time. His knowledge was far more vast than that of most. Until his later years, Maxwell made much progress in the field of human behavior and psychology. For most of his life, he was known as a great scholar and doctor, but eventually became depressed and developed several other psychological disorders causing many terrible events in his later years. Early Life Sterling Max'' ''well was born on the planet Corellia in the city of Tyrena. He was born into a wealthy family, his father a physician and his mother a famous playwright. His parents owned a great deal of land and a very large home. Sterling was an only child, but surprisingly was not lonely. He found himself fascinated by knowledge. This pleased his parents who urged on his interest. As a child, Sterling was home schooled; he was taught by many of the leading scholars in the galaxy. At the age 16, Sterling was allowed into Corellia University. He studied under the famous professor at the university, . Majoring in psychology, Sterling hoped to receive his Ph.D. He was indeed a promising student, often being more knowledgable in a subject than the professor. After studying at the Corellia University, Sterling earned his Ph.D in psychology and became known as one of the galaxies most respected and intelligent scholars. Sterling became a professor at Corellia University teaching psychology while also gaining his Master's Degree in sociology at the university. A Fate Undeserved At age 33, Sterling's parents died of natural causes. Sterling, bereaved as most would be, decided he could no longer stay on the planet his parents resided on during their life. He kept his apartment their and his ownership of the Maxwell estate, but left for Coruscant. Upon arriving on Coruscant, Sterling was told about the Valorum Center, a psychiatric hospital. He decided to apply at the hospital. He was quickly hired and soon became well known on Coruscant as one of the greatest psychologist of that time. He worked with many of the patients there, though most did not make much progress, Sterling provided the galaxy with much information on the behavior of these mentally ill people. Soon, not only was he known on the planet of Coruscant, but throughout the galaxy he was highly thought of in the science community. After about seven years of working at the center, colleagues of Dr. Maxwell saw a difference in his personality. Many rumors were started...some more true than others. Sterling was slowly falling into deep depression. He had recently been contacted by the government of Corellia wanting the taxes payed on the Maxwell estate. Also, the field that Sterling worked in slowly worked at him also causing his fall into depression. Recently, he had studied a patient who showed odd symptoms. As he studied him continuously, he became the finder of a new disorder never seen before except in this one man. This disease, which he named Ascendant Aberration Disorder, caused insanity only during certain periods. He became obsessed with his new findings and soon was unable to withstand it all any further. Three years after the signs of depression showed, Dr. Sterling Maxwell disappeared...he did not arrive at the Valorum Center that morning. Little did the public know, Dr. Maxwell had retreated from all of the stress of his work. Sterling left for Corellia after hearing that the Maxwell Estate no longer belonged to him but to the government of Corellia. He saw it as a familiar place that he could escape to now. He fell deeply into depression. Distortion of Good After returning home, Sterling rented a new apartment. Though, he had not been paying his payments on the Maxwell Estate previously, he still had much money left from his parents. He bought enough food to last him a very long time. He stopped all contact with others and his depression grew deeper and deeper. He spent most of his time writing in his journal. The true turning point in Sterling's changing process occurred unexpectedly. On his way out of his apartment room to retrieve food, he heard a faint sound coming from another room. He, at first, thought nothing of it, but it continued. He went to the door and seeing that it was locked, kicked it open. That night, he saved a woman from a man who was trying to rape her. The man stood over the woman with a dagger, threatening her. Sterling silently came up behind the man and grabbed the man's hand holding the knife, forcing him to stab himself in the throat. Afterward, he said nothing to the girl, but just returned to his apartment. This event was recorded in his journal and changed Sterling's opinion of the galaxy forever. He recorded in his journal that "My previous conception of the galactic populace no longer exist, for I have now been introduced to the real evil that it is. I have now apprehended what truly surrounds me and that is evil. Not much can be done to aid this plight on the galaxy..." Sterling had begun the developement of the disorder he had worked continously to figure out during his days at the Valorum Center, Ascendant Aberration Disorder. Dearth of Benevolence After what he thought of as a epiphany, Dr. Sterling Maxwell created a goal for himself. He decided that to help the galaxies problem, he must first destroy the population, starting with those who were recognized as evil by the public. After staying in hiding for 10 years, Sterling chose to apply at the Corellian Security Force. He became CorSec's leading psychologist and began working with many criminal's they had apprehended. Sterling took a visit to the old Maxwell Estate where he intended on killing his victims. He saw it as a perfect place to do so. Few visited the property and the government had practically forgot about it. Sterling went at night and boarded up the windows and created an environment that mimiced his internal feelings. That is what began his terrible trend. After his visit, Sterling began his killing sprees. Often killing multiple people in a month. He left absolutely no evidence and many believed the victims were kidnapped. Dr. Sterling Maxwell was assigned many missions with Victor Felix who became somewhat of a friend to Sterling, or at least Victor believed so. Agent Felix is one of Sterling's biggest enemies because of his good deeds and services. Sterling continuously tries to find the wrong in him, but has yet to do so. Characteristics Physical Characteristics Dr. Sterling Maxwell is 5'10" and weighs 180 lbs. Because of his depressioned, he looks slightly older than he actually is. He has very thin and gray hair. He always is wearing a black suit and sometimes a black fedora that overshadows his face. Rarely does he wear any color but black or dark gray. He was not a very muscular man, but fear was brought into to people by his toneless voice and cold eyes. Personality Dr. Sterling Maxwell has developed a disease unknown to the galaxy until he discovered it, Ascendant Aberration Disorder. The symptoms of this disease are as follows: loses self-control when triggered by a particular event, cannot think rationally, depression, sometimes hallucinations and/or disturbing dreams, lacks ability to feel remorse, and often causing the person to have an extremely introverted personality. Category:Characters Category:Medical Professionals Category:Criminals